Bitter
by Juveniliare
Summary: The tea tasted bitter, Rukia spit it out. It's an old trick she learned from Rukongai. She knew her time is up. Post 502, contain spoilers and 'what-if' plot.


**Title :** Bitter

**Author :** Juveniliare

**Summary : **The tea tasted bitter, Rukia spit it out. It's an old trick she learn from Rukongai. She knew her time is up. Post 502.

**Disclaimer: don't own.**

* * *

**Bitter**

Byakuya died with a legacy, that all of the Kuchiki household and responsibility will fall to his adoptive sister.

Exactly after his funeral, the Kuchiki Elders summons the entire member of the house and revealed the will. Their eyes were glee with manic and jealousy. Rukia stayed silent for the whole procedure, and when the elders presented her the scarf, she bowed deep until her forehead skimmed the tatami and she could smell that faint traces of dirt.

She felt her world closing in, and she wondered briefly if this is how her Nii-sama felt when he became the master of the house.

Alone, desolate and hopeless.

.

Yamamoto Genryusai summoned the seated officers, vice captain Abarai acting as temporary captain of the 6th division was the first of all to arrive. Slowly the room filled in, he cast his glances away when the lieutenant of the 13th division entered the room. Towing behind her was the Shinigami representative of Karakura town.

The three of them haven't spoken to each other since the day the Quincy invade Soul Society. Since the day his captain, the man he come to respect, her brother di-.

"Let the meeting begin!"

Renji's fist curled, Ichigo's jaw tensed and Rukia forgo all human expression.

.

They barely won, but they did it. They set Kenpachi, the Vaizards and what's left of the Arrancars to ambush the Quincy and end the clan for good. The Shinigami cheered as the ice castle crumbled.

They found the leader of Vandenreich on the floor, blood oozing from the many wounds on his body and Kurosaki Ichigo standing beside him.

.

"This time are you going to go back with me, Rukia?"

"No."

"I see. Thank you, for everything."

Ichigo stepped into the dangai, he can't hear a thing as his heart beats painfully slow.

.

How long does it take to heal a wound of the heart? Dead sibling, friendship shattered, a whole new responsibility on her shoulder. Ukitake-taicho didn't show it, but Rukia had the feeling that his captain has started to eye her warily.

Renji never showed up in her office anymore, his division was in chaos. And Rukia didn't have the heart to storm to his office and demand him to get out of that place. The Kuchiki Elders have been blowing her neck for that matter. For centuries the 6th division belonged to the Kuchikis, but Rukia knew that Renji is the best thing after her brother to run the said division.

Karakura town is silent, the hollow kill rate was stable and there seem to be no problem whatsoever. But Rukia knew better. She wonder if Ichigo will accept her if she drop by.

Rukia's light green scarf was starting to suffocate her.

.

The elders were not happy. Rukia was briefly reminded of her years in Rukongai. _The night is dark and the day speaks of no tomorrow, the roads are dirty and she was starving. She wondered if she could survive the next day?_

.

The servant boy was new; he shifted nervously from one foot to another. Rukia almost felt ashamed of her self; if it's her brother this servant boy will probably never set foot in the Kuchiki manor again.

He placed the tea in her work desk and left when she nodded. Rukia reached for the cup, she curled her right palm to the smooth porcelain cup, lifted it and with her flattened left palm support the cup's base. Just like how Byakuya Nii-sama did.

She took a sip and froze.

The tea taste bitter, Rukia spit it out. It was an old trick from Rukongai. She remembered the times when together with Renji they stole water from the old man's stall. When they're lucky they manage to grab two jugs of water each. But when they're not, they have to search for water spring.

It usually went to Rukia to test the water. If it doesn't taste anything, it's safe. But if it's bitter...

Rukia set the cup down; she pulls a new sheet of paper and starts writing down.

Her time here is up.

.

When Ichigo entered his house, he instantly ran to his room. The door opened with a slam and Ichigo noted that the occupant of the room was not even surprised.

_Rukia, Rukia, Rukia..._

They look at each other, until Ichigo crossed his arm and cocked his head. He noted that Rukia was in her Gigai form and she's not wearing that damned scarf.

"So, they've finally decide to kick you out?"

"No."

"What happened then?"

"The tea taste bitter."

"Che, one mistake from a poor servant and you went storming to my place. What did he do, poisoned it?"

Ichigo was met with silence. Rukia crossed and uncrossed her fingers, she noted that the tip of her wool jacket has started to unwind.

"Ru-"

"Can I stay here Ichigo?"

Ichigo's eye widened, his heart beats a fraction faster.

"What happened, Rukia?"

"The tea tasted bitter."

.

.

.

Fin.

Word Count: 861

**I know.. grammar nazi. RnR?**


End file.
